


Walk-in Office

by dahtwitchi



Series: MadaTobi short comic collection [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blanket Permission, Comic, Digital Art, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, NSFW Art, Ridiculous, Some Humor, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Well, how would Madara know that that stick-in-the-mud Tobirama was doingthatin theoffice!? Those papers had been importantnow!





	Walk-in Office

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to madatobi.com hosting, I could put this up here too, and not only go through the mailinglist ^^
> 
> I leave blanket permission for fanworks on this, because the sheer amount of divergency possibilitiiiiiies x3 (just don't use my art to earn money etc)


End file.
